The Unexpected Imprint
by cwritesstories
Summary: Bella has been dating Jake for seven months. Of course she knows all about the wolf stuff. One day she catches Jake with Leah. She walks away but is filled with so much rage that she phases. Paul is the only pack member that is in wolf form and he feels another wolf. They lock eyes and the wolf is not rage filled. But Paul is. How dare Jacob Black hurt his imprint?
1. Chapter 1: Paul's Imprint

**Title- The Unexpected Imprint**

 **Summary-** **Paul/Bella- Bella has been dating Jake for almost two years. Of course she knows all about the wolf stuff. One day she catches Jake with Leah. They don't realize she's there. She walks away but is filled with so much rage that she phases. Paul is the only pack member that is in wolf form at the moment and he feels another wolf. A new one. He runs to this new wolf. He feels the rage and hatred radiating off this wolf. He lets out a low growl and the wolf turns around. They lock eyes and the wolf is no longer rage filled. But Paul is. How dare Jacob Black hurt his imprint?**

 **Ship- Bella/Paul, Jacob/Leah, Angela/Tyler**

 **Rated-M for future lemons, language, violence.**

 **Author's Note- This fanfiction will be based off of songs in the future. The next chapter will be a time skip of about a year. I'm keeping this short so ENJOY!**

Bella POV

"Bella. Hey, Bella! I was wondering if you would like to go on a dat-"

"Mike, I'm just going to keep this to the point. I. Don't. Like. You. I _never_ will. I have a boyfriend. You should stop trying to pursue me and go for someone who actually likes you. Like Jessica. She glares at me _every_ time you talk to me. I'm getting tired of it. Also, I have a boyfriend. And I've had one for seven months. SEVEN! You need to stop being a dick and leave me alone. Goodbye, Mike." This was the last day of senior year and the highlight of my day way telling Mike to basically go fuck himself. Exciting. At least I get to see Jake tomorrow. Thank God for Jake. I love him with my whole heart and more. I'm glad that we got together after Edward left. That no good, filthy leech. Yes, I know about vampires _and_ werewolves for a matter of fact. I know Jake is wolf. And Paul, Embry, Quil, Sam, etcetera. The whole pack is family. Better than what I have to be honest. I mean, don't get me wrong, Charlie is amazing. Renee is who I'm talking about. Let's not think about her right now and ruin this day anymore. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I answered it without even looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bells. Are you free later on tonight?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need to talk to you about something. Can you come by around seven?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then. Love you, Chief."

"Yeah, okay. Bye." Well, that was weird. He always says love you back. Is he going to break up with me? Oh, God. I can't lose Jake. Forget about seven, I'm going now. Since I have only taken a few steps since Mike, I have to run the rest of the way to my truck and almost fall on my face trying to get around another car in the process. I try to get the door open without noticing that I haven't unlocked the door yet. I fumble with the keys, dropping them serval times until I get them to go in and turn. I back up without looking to see if there's anyone behind me and press down the acceleration down as far as it will go. I skip the stop sign and rush to La Push. The normal twenty minute ride takes me ten. As soon as I see Jacob's house I hit the brakes. Is he even here? Maybe I should have called first. Nah. I hop out the truck slamming the door, trying to let him know I'm here. Wolf hearing and all. I knock on the door, being polite, and get no answer. I let myself in and hear voices coming from the living room. Well, not really voices, moans. _Moans?!_

I slowly walk towards the living room, not sure if I actually want to see what is going on, but at the same time I want to know if Jake is cheating. I peek around the corner and see Jake with his back towards me. My eyes automatically lock on two hands wrapped around his my eyes drift down and I see two tan legs wrapped around Jake's waist. I step in the room loudly, making it clear I was there, but he didn't turn around. What he does do is throw the girl on the couch and let a low growl out.

"Fuck me, Jacob Black. Fuck me hard." He growls in response. He straddles her waist and slips his fingers up her shirt. I don't want to see anymore so I turn around. I'm filled with so much rage my body is shaking. Looking down at my hands, I realize the edges are blurred. I want to scream, but I can't force myself to. I run out the house, skipping the steps, and run into the forest. My vocal cords seem to work at this moment, so I scream. But not out of rage. Pure agony rips through my body. Am I dying? No, because I hear shredding of clothes, and I look down and see paws. Paws. Did I turn into a wolf?

I hear a voice in my head, calling my name. A howl echos in the distance. The voice inside my head is calling for back up. Jacob's voice is suddenly filling my head, along with others, but there's only one word going through my mind. _Run._ So I do. I take off at the speed of light and hear someone chasing me so I run even faster. " **Bella, wait. Let me explain."**

" **Go fuck yourself Jacob. Oh wait, Leah will do that for you.** _ **"**_

" **Hey, now don't bring me in this. It's not my fault Jakie Wakie imprinted on me."** My steps faltered. How could he keep this from me? I would have understood.

" **Yeah, well, now you don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm leaving and never coming back. Now you and Jacob can fuck without having to worry about me."** I stopped in my tracks. Did I just say that? I stood there a second not even realizing the wolf behind me caught up.

" **Bella, are you okay?** _ **"**_ I snort in response. How could anyone be okay when they just found out their boyfriend has been cheating on them. For a while apparently. " **I was just asking. You don't have to be snarky about it."** Did he just? I draw my lips back and growl.

" **Could you leave me alone asshole? Doesn't look like it, so shut the fu-"**

" **Let me stop you there. I was trying to be nice because this is your first time phasing, but from now on I'll leave you to wallow in your misery."** I look up to see how this asshole is and look into the most gorgeous eyes on the planet. What is happening? I no longer feel like there's a weight on my shoulders. Gravity is no longer holding me down to the earth. This wolf is. I suddenly have no rage left in me. The only thing I feel is a certain steadiness. As if I were to fall I know he would be there to catch me. A growl escapes his drawn back lips. " **Jacob. Black. I will** __kill __ **you. How dare you hurt her like that?"** __

 **"How dare you! You can't imprint on her! She's** mine **!"**

 **"Wow, thanks Jacob. It's not like you imprinted on me or anything. I'm going home and learning how to reject an imprint. Bella, I'm so sorry. I know we shouldn't have gone behind your back. It was a dickish thing to do. The guy who came up with it is also a dick, go figure. Paul, treat my best friend, or I guess now ex-best friend, good. If you hurt her I'll kill you. I guess I'll see y'all around."**

 **"No, Leah, wait!"** I feel a ripple and I no longer feel Leah's presence. Jake leaves soon after.

" **Seth, go check on your sister and tell Jacob to phase back.** "

" **Okay. Bella, I'm sorry about what my sister and that douche did to you."**

" **You don't have to apologize Seth. I'll be alright. And plus it won't be awkward anymore because I won't be around or phase. I will be leaving Forks and not coming back. Goodbye, Seth. Now, Sam?** Tell me how to phase back." Everyone snorted. What was that for?

" **All hail the new Alpha. Damn, Bella. You've already got it down."**

 **"What are you talking about Quil? I'm not you're new Alpha. I don't even know how I'm a wolf. Also, what just happened between Paul and me? And why did he get so quiet? He's always talking."** Everyone looks at him but he acts like no one is there.

" **Sam, I think I imprinted. On Bella."**

 **End note- I really hoped you enjoyed! I will hopefully update in the next two weeks, but that really depends on a lot of things. But, until next time, C.**


	2. Chapter 2: Bella is what now?

**_PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE. YOU WILL GET SNEAK PEEKS AND I TELL YOU SOME VERY IMPORTANT THINGS._**

Authors note: With the help of all you guys, I have decided to write a second chapter! Hooray! I do have things that I want to discuss before we get into this second chapter. Firstly, ignore the fact that in the last chapter I said that there would be a time skip of about a year and that it would be based off of songs. I don't really want that to happen so.../ Secondly, I read all of your reviews and some people asked some really good questions. I will respond to those people in a second. Thirdly, I have no schedule of when I'm going to be posting. I am in highschool now, and taking college courses. I also have to babysit. My life is crazy at the moment. When I get free time, I like to relax and not worry about things like, where do I want this to go, what she think about this, where should they go, etc. I will update as soon as I can and if I know that I won't be posting for a month or two I will let you guys know. Okay, boring part is over. Time to address those people in the review section. Serenity1006. Thank you for those amazing questions! They really helped with the plot line/future chapters. The part about Jacob cheating, you'll find out why he did it in the next few chapters. The Leah being a bitch part, I have to disagree with you there. I understand where you are coming from but you also have to take in the fact that her father just died, she just turned into a massive wolf, and she was the only girl wolf, aside from Bella now of course. When you fall in love it should make you happy and not bitter. You know how Jake is so wouldn't you be extremely happy and not bitter to all the people around you? The Paul/Bella part, just because I've always shipped it. A rude, uncaring person meets a kind and thoughtful person. Don't you think that would make a great love story? ;) The part about him saying those things, you'll find out in a future chapter. ;);) Next, AnariaLenair and Ashatan87. You'll find out the answers to most of your questions in this chapter. :)

Also, what do you think of me making an Instagram account? You'll get sneak peeks and a heads up that I updated. Let me know!! I hope you guys enjoy I will *hopefully* have a third chapter by October. *nervous laughter* I love you guys!

BELLA POV

4 HOURS LATER

"So what you're telling me is, is that I'm related to one of you big, burly men and that I have no choice other than to stay here at La Push?" We are standing in the middle of Charlie's kitchen. Sam smiles.

"Exactly. Finally have a pack member who listens."

"Oh, no. No, no, no. I'm not staying. I'm sorry but I can't. You dont know what it's like to have your boyfriend of seven months cheat on you with your bestfriend, none the less, and then turn into a gigantic wolf and then have some imprint on you. Nope, you have no clue what it's like. I have to leave. If I don't I'll go crazy. Either from the fact that I have to interact with my cheating ex and ex bestfriend, or the fact that I'm a wolf. You can't force me to stay, Sam."

"Actually, I can. You will stay in La Push and in the pack." He says in his alpha voice.

"Did you hear me right? I said I'm not staying." Sam's smile fades and a frown replaces it. It he looks at Paul and looks back at me.

"Paul, can I talk to you outside please?"

"Yeah, okay." Paul and Sam walk out the door and onto the porch. I can hear them whispering back and forth but I could care less about what they are saying, so I don't really pay attention. A few minutes pass and they are still talking, so I walk towards the stairs that go up to my room. Charlie is taking a nap in his room so I creep up the stairs. Even if it does take a freight train to wake him up. I get to my room with no problem. With a sigh, I plop down on my bed. What has my life become? How could Jake cheat on me like that? Even if he did have an imprint. All of these questions and many more find their way into my mind. I have zero answers. All questions, no answers. Just like always. I stand up and start pacing. Why can't I just ask him why? That's it. I will.

I get off the bed and throw open my window. I have mastered the skill of climbing the tree next to my bedroom. Yes, I am clumsy, but if you want to sneak out you have to have some way to do it. I hit the ground with thump and walk into the forest to phase.

PAUL POV

"Paul, can I talk to you outside please?"

"Yeah, okay." Sam walks ou the door with me on his heels. I shut the door softly behind me. "What, Sam?"

"She is the rightful alpha."

"What do you mean? I thought Jacob was."

"Everyone did. Even the Elders. But not even Jacob can brush an alpha order off like that."

"What does this mean, Sam?" He thinks for a mintue.

"Firstly, we need to meet with the Elders and then the pack. Then we need to figure out who she is related to. Maybe do a DNA test or something. Whoever her father is, that was a damn powerful sum bitch. I've heard a ledgend about a female alpha, and it does not end well."

"Why, what happens?"

"The Volturi." A growl escapes my drawn back lips.

"The fuck, Sam. Those fuckers ain't getting anywhere near Bella. I'll fucking kill all of them first." Where the shit did all that come from? I've never been this protective over someone.

"Are you okay, Paul?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." A sudden emptiness settles itself over me. I frown and try to shake the feeling off. Something is wrong. With what, I have no clue, but something is wrong. I listen for Bella's heartbeat and get Charlie's snores instead. "Sam?"

"What?"

"Where's Bella?"

"Inside, why?"

"No, she's not. She's gone." I run into the house, failing to keep the door from slamming. Charlie never moves. I search the kitchen and the living room for Bella and turn up empty. Maybe she went to her room. I take the stairs two at a time and throw her bedroom door open. The familiar scent of strawberries and honey fill my nose. There is still a lingering stench of bloodsucker even after seven months. The sheets on her bed are rumpled and her window is wide open. Think, Paul, think. Where would she go? Then it hit me.

I jump out the window and phase midair. I'm pretty sure Embry is running patrol so I call out to him.

"What's up, Paul?"

"Has Bella phased recently."

"Yeah, she just phased back to human."

"Where was she headed?"

"Jake's house." Well, shit. I might just get to kill that fucker after all.

 **End note: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'm sorry it was so short! The next one will be longer but it will also take longer to put out. I'm sure I'll have it out by the beginning of October. Maybe sooner, maybe later. It all depends. I will be releasing a Jasper/Bella soon. Also, don't forget to leave a review if you want me to make an Instagram account. Love you guys!!!!! :) -C**


	3. Update: Sorry

Hi guys. Sorry that I've been inactive. I know that I said that I would have a new chapter out by October and it's December, but I really haven't had time to write. And if I do have time I work on my other fanfictions that will come out eventually. I have lost all interest in writing this story. I feel forced to write this and i *really* hate being forced to do things lol. I am extremely sorry to the people that enjoyed this piece of crap. If you enjoyed my horrible work, you should enjoy my better work, coming to your electronic device sometime in 2018. ;) Look out for a Jasper/Bella and/or Jacob/Bella! The Jasper /Bella should be out early 2018; I just have to finish up the prolouge and do some editing and it will be out. I hope y'all have a great day or I hope you had a great day! Goodnight, Good morning, Good afternoon, or Good evening. (Whichever time of day that you're in lmao.) LOVE YOU GUYS BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -C


	4. Final update! (not a chapter)

Hi guys! It's been forever!!! So i have two exciting things to announce:

1.) Someone has decided to adopt this story!! Go check out @Skylerblue because they are going to write this story to their best abilities! I'm so excited!!! I will definitely be reading this new, better, story and commenting all the time!! I lowkey hope me and this person become friends, but I'm very awkward so there's a high possibility this won't happen!

2.) I'M PUBLISHING MY OWN BOOK ON WATTPAD!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH! The introduction and first three chapters will be out late November! It's called "Named by the Dead" and this is the synopsis:

"Each and every time someone asked his name, it would change along with the life story behind it. George the accountant. Jose the pilot. Fred the plumber. Even though everyone knew it was a front, no one knew what his actual name was, where he got the names, how old he was, or where he even came from. Until Her. No one bothered to ask about him as a person. Until Her. No one bothered to stick around and unravel his secrets. Until Her. And she unraveled them all."

My account if you want to check it out is @cwrites_stories see you there ;) and go check the new and improved version of this story!!


End file.
